User blog:~InvaderXeena~/I Can't Even Begin to Explain This...
Sooo just some more random crap from chat.. INTENSE SWEARING, I WAS TOO LAZY TO CENSOR. ---- ~InvaderXeena~ stridielrielrielr your go .. .... DID EVRYERONE DOE? DIE* everybody died. 6:53 Invader Gia Sorry! Telling Strider about an amazing book/movie. Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat 6:54 ~InvaderXeena~ JDHFKHSKD she's actually alive and speaking to you? 6:54 Invader Gia Unless that's not Strider, then yes. 6:55 Angel of Death and Deceit No. I am an alien from Pluto. 6:56 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MY FUCK 6:56 Angel of Death and Deceit And a Hell-angel alien. Yes. That works. 6:56 ~InvaderXeena~ PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MISTER HELL ANGEL TONY ALIEN FROM PLUTO! I'M A VIRGIN! HOW FUN CAN KILLING VIRGINS BE!? 6:56 Angel of Death and Deceit QUITE A LOT STRIDER IS A VIRGIN AND KILLING HER WAS HILARIOUS 6:56 ~InvaderXeena~ I'M SORRY JUST DON'T KILL ME 6:57 Angel of Death and Deceit *WAS A VIRGIN 6:57 ~InvaderXeena~ I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW WHICH IS BASICALLY EVERYTHING THAT I KNOW! 6:57 Angel of Death and Deceit NO SHIT SHERLOCK THAT WAS REDUNDANT AND OBVIOUS 6:58 ~InvaderXeena~ JUST DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY! Irina Umanskaya has joined the chat. 6:58 Irina Umanskaya Boo~! 6:58 ~InvaderXeena~ AAAAAAAAAH! 6:58 Irina Umanskaya *hugs Isabel* 6:58 ~InvaderXeena~ NO DON'T 6:58 Angel of Death and Deceit Hello~ 6:58 ~InvaderXeena~ *Grabs Irina* DON'T HUG THAT THING THAT'S NOT ISABEL IT'S A DEMON HELL ANGEL FROM PLUTO! 6:58 Irina Umanskaya *is grabbed* 6:58 Angel of Death and Deceit I am a Hell-angel alien from Pluto. 6:58 ~InvaderXeena~ RUN! IT'LL KILL YOU! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! 6:58 Irina Umanskaya AAAAHHHHHHHHH *runs* 6:58 Angel of Death and Deceit *chases everyone with a knife* I WILL MURDER YOOOOUUUU 6:59 Invader Gia Aww, I like the Hell-angel alien. 6:59 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MY FUCK DON'T KILL ME! *Runs away* 6:59 Angel of Death and Deceit NO *THORWS GIA OFF A CLIFF* TAKE THAT MY POWER IS UNMATCHED 6:59 ~InvaderXeena~ NOOOOOOOOOOO! GIAAAAAAAAA! *drops to knees and starts subbing hysterically* 6:59 Invader Gia *Falling* Wheeeee! 7:00 Irina Umanskaya *turns into superman* I'll save you *grabs Gia* 7:00 Angel of Death and Deceit NO YOU DON'T LIKE DYING YOU STUPID YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE SPLATTERED ION THE GROUND HAHAHAHAHA *THROWS LMX INTO THE OCEAN* I AM AMAZING 7:00 ~InvaderXeena~ NO OH MY FUCK 7:00 Invader Gia My Hero! :P 7:01 ~InvaderXeena~ ((no gia, Superman isn't your hero!)) 7:01 Angel of Death and Deceit HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT LOL 7:01 ~InvaderXeena~ ((America is your hero!!)) ((*shot*)) 7:01 Angel of Death and Deceit ((what is liffe anymore)) *life 7:01 Irina Umanskaya *turns into America*STOP 7:01 ~InvaderXeena~ ((hell if i know) 7:01 Irina Umanskaya HETALIA TIME 7:01 Angel of Death and Deceit HOLY CRAP NO 7:01 Irina Umanskaya *shoves a burger in Isabel's mouth* 7:01 Invader Gia ((I dunno but I just got saved by Superman so I'm happy.)) 7:01 ~InvaderXeena~ *Manages to jump out of the ocean* ((Yeah, and America's here so I'm happy.) 7:01 Angel of Death and Deceit *VOMITS UP THE BURGER/* 7:01 ~InvaderXeena~ HURRAY! AMERICA'S HERE!! *Claps hands* 7:01 Irina Umanskaya IM THE HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO 7:01 Angel of Death and Deceit WAIT HOW DID U DO THAT U STUPID GRIL GIRL 7:02 Irina Umanskaya *smile* Because i'm the hero! 7:02 Invader Gia Yeah, stupid grill. 7:02 ~InvaderXeena~ YAY!~ 7:02 Angel of Death and Deceit WAIT I CALL BEING A FALLEN ANGEL NOW MUTHAFUCKAZ NOW DIE 7:02 Irina Umanskaya And you two Britain in disguise! :D 7:02 Angel of Death and Deceit *SETS GIA ON FIRE* 7:02 ~InvaderXeena~ HELL NO *Runs and hides behind America* I AINT DYING TILL I'M 94, BITCH ((Late)) 7:03 Invader Gia Fiiiiire! :D 7:03 ~InvaderXeena~ AAAAH! AMERICA! SAVE HER! D: 7:03 Invader Gia Hetalia references are lost on me. 7:04 Irina Umanskaya Hey Xeena 7:04 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX* 7:04 Angel of Death and Deceit NO YOU'RE ON FIRE 7:04 Irina Umanskaya Oops, LMX 7:04 Angel of Death and Deceit YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY 7:04 ~InvaderXeena~ Yes, America?~ ^3^ 7:04 Angel of Death and Deceit UGH GIA WHY 7:04 ~InvaderXeena~ HA! 7:04 Irina Umanskaya The Beautiful World dub will never ever come out ;( :( 7:04 ~InvaderXeena~ *Gasp* NOOOO! WHY?! 7:04 Invader Gia FIRE IS FUN HERE LET ME SHOW YOU *Puts hand on fallen angel* 7:04 Irina Umanskaya I don't like speaking Crapnese I don't know 7:05 Angel of Death and Deceit NO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HUMAN, STAHP 7:05 Irina Umanskaya FUNimation is meanie there will be no more dubs :( 7:05 Invader Gia NEVAR. 7:05 Angel of Death and Deceit ((FUNimation is my favorite)) DFHSDJKFJKD STAHP YOU'LL MAKE ME ON FIER 7:05 Invader Gia NO. 7:05 ~InvaderXeena~ ((I use Watchcartoonsonline..)) 7:05 Irina Umanskaya R.I.P. Hetalian German Otaku Person)) 7:05 ~InvaderXeena~ HURRAY! THE EVIL AILEN FALLEN ANGEL HELL DEMON NAMED TONY IS DYING!~ HURRAY! 7:06 Irina Umanskaya NEVAR FORGET)) 7:06 Angel of Death and Deceit NO I AM ANGELA STFU GET IT 7:06 ~InvaderXeena~ NO YOU'RE TONY 7:06 Angel of Death and Deceit ANGEL-A 7:06 Invader Gia YES YOU NAME IS TONY. 7:06 Irina Umanskaya you n00bs 7:06 Angel of Death and Deceit NO FUCK YOU 7:06 ~InvaderXeena~ AS LOVELY AS THAT'D BE I'M STRAIGHT 7:06 Invader Gia TONYYYY 7:06 ~InvaderXeena~ AND I DON'T FUCK FALLEN ANGEL HELL-DEMONS 7:06 Angel of Death and Deceit *SETS LMX ON THE FIRE* ((WAIT ON IT?)) 7:06 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MY FUCK *Jumps into the ocean* ((WAIT WHAT)) ((WOW)) 7:06 Angel of Death and Deceit LOLZ UR ON FIRE BITCH 7:07 ~InvaderXeena~ NO IM NOT I JUMPED INTO THE OCEAN 7:07 Angel of Death and Deceit FUUUUCK DSKFJHKSD 7:07 ~InvaderXeena~ QUICK! AMERICA! *Turns to America* 7:07 Angel of Death and Deceit *POURS OIL IN TEH OCEIN* *THEN SETS IT ON FAHR* 7:07 ~InvaderXeena~ HOLY-- *Jumps out of the ocean before it like sets it on fire* 7:07 Angel of Death and Deceit TAKE THAAAAT AHAHAHAHA 7:07 Invader Gia NOOOOOO, THE ANIMALS. D: 7:07 Angel of Death and Deceit FRICK U STUPID 7:08 ~InvaderXeena~ QUICK, AMERICA! GO GET ENGLAND TO MAKE SOME SCONES! THEN BRING THEM BACK HERE SO WE CAN FEED THEM TO THE FALLEN HELL ANGEL DEMON! 7:08 Angel of Death and Deceit HAHAHA TEH ANMWELAS ARE SEDS 7:08 ~InvaderXeena~ ((WHAT THE FUCK)) 7:08 Angel of Death and Deceit ((...wat)) Minecraft Creeper has joined the chat. 7:08 ~InvaderXeena~ (I CANT BREATHE)) 7:08 Irina Umanskaya *shoots scones at Isabel and Gia* 7:08 Invader Gia NOT SEDS Minecraft Creeper has left the chat. 7:08 Angel of Death and Deceit NO *BURNS THE SCONES* 7:08 ~InvaderXeena~ NO, GIA'S FINE, AMERICA 7:08 Irina Umanskaya HAELP HAELP MY BANANA EXPLODED AND MY SCONE DIED)) 7:08 ~InvaderXeena~ JUST AIM THEM AT TONY 7:08 Angel of Death and Deceit HAHAHAHAHA LOL *THEN THROWS A SHARK AT GIA* 7:09 ~InvaderXeena~ ((WHAT'S HAPPENINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!)) 7:09 Angel of Death and Deceit ((IDFK)) 7:09 Irina Umanskaya *shoves vodka down Isabel's throat* 7:09 ~InvaderXeena~ NO! 7:09 Angel of Death and Deceit NO BUT I'M NOT ISABEL I'M ANGELA 7:09 ~InvaderXeena~ VODKA WILL ONLY MAKE HER MORE POWERFULER 7:09 Angel of Death and Deceit HAHAHA MY NAME IS A PUN 7:09 Irina Umanskaya Shes not a russian :3 7:09 Angel of Death and Deceit VODKA IS EXTREMELY COMBUSTIBLE 7:09 ~InvaderXeena~ NO *Tackles Angela* 7:10 Angel of Death and Deceit I CAN MAKE THE FIRES STRONGER NOW HAHAHAHA BIATCH 7:10 Invader Gia HEY I HAD A SHARK NAMED WALTER ONCE! :D IS THIS SHARK WALTER? 7:10 Irina Umanskaya Hey, can I help you guys decorate this wiki)) 7:10 Angel of Death and Deceit *MAKES THE SKY RAIN FIREY LAVA AND STUFF* 7:10 ~InvaderXeena~ You dont know anything about Invader Zim do you?) 7:10 Angel of Death and Deceit NO ITS NO0T 7:10 ~InvaderXeena~ not being mean, legit question) 7:10 Angel of Death and Deceit WHATS THEN EBDM 7:10 Irina Umanskaya *sings to Isabel* BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFFFFFF 7:10 Angel of Death and Deceit ((...)) 7:10 Irina Umanskaya I do)) 7:10 ~InvaderXeena~ NOOOOO SSHUT UP 7:10 Angel of Death and Deceit WAT THE FRICK 7:10 ~InvaderXeena~ *Throws water on Angela* 7:11 Invader Gia THEN I SHALL NAME HIM JIMMY. 7:11 Angel of Death and Deceit NO WHEHRT IS THIS WHAT R U DOING TO ME 7:11 ~InvaderXeena~ *Keeps throwing buckets of water on Angela* AMERICA HELP ME, DAMN IT! 7:11 Angel of Death and Deceit NO WAITY STYAYUOP 7:11 ~InvaderXeena~ *Keeps throwing large buckets of water on Angela* 7:11 Angel of Death and Deceit I WANNA BE ALIVE TO WATCH THE SHARK DEVOURE GIA 7:11 ~InvaderXeena~ NO 7:11 Angel of Death and Deceit NO MY FIRE 7:11Irina Umanskaya *throws mcdonalds at Angela* 7:11 ~InvaderXeena~ *Facepalms* 7:11 Invader Gia BUT THE SHARK IS MY FRIEND. 7:11 Angel of Death and Deceit HOLY SHIRT SHIRT REALLY WRF HSHDGAZSDF 7:11 ~InvaderXeena~ DNHJKDFHSDFNH 7:12 Angel of Death and Deceit THE SHARK IS YOUR DEAAATHDSE 7:12 Irina Umanskaya fgjfhgfjgj 7:12 ~InvaderXeena~ *Gets a bathtub and then fills it with water* 7:12 Invader Gia NO. FRIEND. 7:12 Angel of Death and Deceit *POURS OIL EVERWHEEERES 7:12 Irina Umanskaya I can't... asdfghjkl 7:12 Angel of Death and Deceit ** 7:12 ~InvaderXeena~ *Runs at Angela and picks her up* 7:12 Angel of Death and Deceit NO BUT STOP I DON'T KLIEKD WATEH 7:12 ~InvaderXeena~ *Throws her in the bathtub full of water* 7:12 Angel of Death and Deceit NPO NEOR STAHP IM SYIONF NOPW 7:12 Irina Umanskaya so i herd u liek angela 7:12 ~InvaderXeena~ *Keeps throwing buckets of water at her* ((the fuck is syionf?) 7:13 Irina Umanskaya so i herd u liek angela 7:13 Angel of Death and Deceit ((...Dying, I guess.)) 7:13 ~InvaderXeena~ (hahaha) 7:13 Angel of Death and Deceit WHAT YEAH 7:13 ~InvaderXeena~ *Gets a fridge, then fills it with water, then dumps the fridge-load of water on Angela* 7:13 Angel of Death and Deceit IM SO SEXY EVERYINE LIEKS ME 7:13 Irina Umanskaya Im sexytoo 7:13 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MY FUCK damnrightyouare,america SHE'S DELUSIONAL THAT MEANS SHE'S DYING 7:14 Irina Umanskaya QUICK, EVERYONE LOOK AT YOUR BODY THEN LOOK AT MINE 7:14 ~InvaderXeena~ QUICK! MORE WATER! 7:14 Angel of Death and Deceit NO 7:14 ~InvaderXeena~ *Throws buckes of water at her* 7:14 Angel of Death and Deceit I'MND NOT WANT TO GOING THE DIE 7:14 ~InvaderXeena~ YOU MAY BE SEXY, ANGELA BUT YOU'RE NOT NINJA SEXY! LIKE ME! 7:14 Irina Umanskaya *throws a nipple at you* i dont even 7:14 Angel of Death and Deceit OH GO DIE I'M SO SEXY 7:14 ~InvaderXeena~ BUT YOU AREN'T NINJA SEXY!!! 7:15 Angel of Death and Deceit AND I DIONR NEED NEINJA SEXY CUZ THATS FOR GAY HOMOS 7:15 ~InvaderXeena~ *Runs over to Angela, grabs her head, and shoves it underwater* ((YOU'RE IN ABATHRUB)) ((BATHTUB)) BUT YOU ARE A GAY HOMO, BITCH 7:15 Irina Umanskaya OMg!!!111!! 1 7:15 Angel of Death and Deceit ((But...gay homos? As apposed to...?)) 7:15 ~InvaderXeena~ ((WAIT)) ((NEINJA??)) 7:15 Invader Gia BUT ANGELA AREN'T YOU GAY. 7:15 ~InvaderXeena~ MY POINT EXASCTLY, GIA 7:15 Irina Umanskaya bye ppl 7:15 Angel of Death and Deceit FINE 7:15 ~InvaderXeena~ NOOOO AMERICA DON'T LEAVE D: 7:16 Angel of Death and Deceit NEINJA SEXY IS FOR STRAIGHT HETEROS THERE I FIXED SHIT 7:16 ~InvaderXeena~ *Shoves Angela's ead underwater and keeps it there* 7:16 Angel of Death and Deceit WHATS MY EAD 7:16 ~InvaderXeena~ SHUT UP I MEANT YOU'RE HEAD 7:16 Angel of Death and Deceit *MAKES SOME GROSS CHOKENTING NOPRISES* 7:17 ~InvaderXeena~ ((CHOKENTING NOPRISES.)) ((YEP)) ((LOGIC)) 7:17 Irina Umanskaya *flies away* 7:17 ~InvaderXeena~ *LIFT'S ANGELA'S HEAD OUT OF THE WATER FOR A SPLIT SECOND THEN SHOVES IT BACK UNDER* 7:17 Invader Gia BUT IF SEXY IS FOR GAY HOMOS AND NINJA SEXY IS FOR STRAIGHT HETEROS WHERE DO I GO? 7:17 ~InvaderXeena~ YOU'RE CATEGORIED AS ADORABLE FOR STRAIGHT GIRLS. 7:17 Angel of Death and Deceit U CAN BE BOTH HAHAHA NOW DIE MUTHAFUCKAZ *WAVES A KNIFE RANDOMLY* 7:18 Invader Gia AWESOME. NO, WAIT. NOT AWESOME. FABULOUS. 7:18 Angel of Death and Deceit ((brb, I'm about to piss myself. XD)) 7:18 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MY FUCK ARE YOU POLAND NOW, GIA ((Yeah me too, don't RP without me haha)) ((if this can even be considered an RP.) 7:19 Invader Gia ((i have no idea what this is.)) *I 7:19 Irina Umanskaya bye 7:19 ~InvaderXeena~ ((ME NEITHER)) Irina Umanskaya has left the chat. Invader Gia has left the chat. 7:21 ~InvaderXeena~ ((oh mein fuck)) Invader Gia has joined the chat. 7:21 ~InvaderXeena~ ((oh good) (( i thought i had to battle angela alone)) 7:21 Angel of Death and Deceit ((Back.)) 7:21 Invader Gia ((WB :D )) 7:21 Angel of Death and Deceit ((Thanks~)) 7:22 Invader Gia ((Now. Back to insanity.)) 7:22 ~InvaderXeena~ *GRABS THE KNIFE ANGELA HAD AND STICKS IT IN HER HAND* IM A FUCKING INSANE PSYCHO BASTARD ON HER FUCKING PERIOD, DAMMNIT!!! SO DON'T MESS WITH ME!! (Litterally, that statement is true.)) 7:22 Invader Gia BUT I DUNNO WHO POLAND IS THOUGH SO CAN I BE KURT HUMMEL. 7:22 ~InvaderXeena~ YEAH SURE 7:22 Invader Gia YAY. 7:22 ~InvaderXeena~ ((oh by the way your go strider)) 7:23 Angel of Death and Deceit JSDKFHKSJDF DSLKJFDS 7:23 ~InvaderXeena~ fklfDLSKDFHDJK SKFKSJHKDSJFL 7:23 Angel of Death and Deceit STAHOP TUCKING MEDH ((WHAT WAS THAT)) 7:23 ~InvaderXeena~ ((OH MY FUCK)) ((WAS THTA SUPPOSED TO MEAN, "STOP FUCKING ME"?)) *CONTINUOUSLY SLAPSHES WATER ON HER WHILST I KEEP HER HEAD UNDERWATER* 7:24 Angel of Death and Deceit ((I THINK)) ((BUT "STOP FUCKING WITH ME")) 7:25 ~InvaderXeena~ ((HHHAHAHA)) 7:25 Angel of Death and Deceit *SCREAMS AND STARTS DYING9* 7:25 ~InvaderXeena~ VE!~ SHE'S DYING! *Splashes more water on her* 7:25 Invader Gia BUT I LIIIIKED ANGELA. Minecraft Creeper has joined the chat. 7:25 ~InvaderXeena~ NO, SH TRIED TO KILL YOU ANGELAS' DYING AND THATS FINAL 7:26 Invader Gia SHE GAVE ME AN AMAZING SHARK. 7:26 ~InvaderXeena~ *GRABS ANGELA'S HEAD AND LIFES IT OUT OF THE WATER, THEN SLAMS IT BACK INTO THE WATER, FAST AND HARD* 7:26 Minecraft Creeper she gave me a poisonus pir pie* 7:26 Angel of Death and Deceit *CHOKES* 7:26 Minecraft Creeper and I ate it 7:26 Angel of Death and Deceit STOP KILLING ME 7:26 Minecraft Creeper without knowing 7:26 ~InvaderXeena~ ((Exactly how I like men in bed: Fast and hard.)) ((*SHOT SO HARD*)) 7:26 Angel of Death and Deceit GIA LIKES ME ALIVE 7:26 ~InvaderXeena~ (LAE) (lATE) 7:26 Angel of Death and Deceit ((Me too)) 7:27 ~InvaderXeena~ NO FUCK YOU 7:27 Angel of Death and Deceit ((But I prefer women)) 7:27 ~InvaderXeena~ *Pushes downward on her neck* ((how do two women even have sex anyway?)) 7:27 Minecraft Creeper fyi 7:27 Angel of Death and Deceit OKAY THOUGH LET'S FUCK IF YOU STOP K-- *CHOKES* 7:27 Minecraft Creeper I cant have cussing Irina Umanskaya has joined the chat. 7:27 Minecraft Creeper anymore 7:27 Angel of Death and Deceit ((WITH THEIR TONGUES AND FINGERS, LMX)) 7:27 Invader Gia THIS IS SO CONFUSING. 7:27 Angel of Death and Deceit ((AND DILDOS)) 7:27 Irina Umanskaya This is DILDOES 7:27 ~InvaderXeena~ *Lets go of her head, and lifts up elbow, and slams it downwards on Angela's neck really fst and hard* KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Minecraft Creeper has left the chat. 7:28 Irina Umanskaya ((WHOES HAVING LESBO SMEX IN THE IZ CHAT)) 7:28 Angel of Death and Deceit *CHOKES AND SCREAMS* NO 7:28 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MEIN FUCK WHY WON'T YOUR NECK SNAP 7:28 Angel of Death and Deceit ((I want lesbo smex.)) 7:28 Irina Umanskaya ((kay)) 7:28 ~InvaderXeena~ *COUNTIOUSLOY SLAMS ELBOWE OFF OF MNGELAS NECK* (....wat) 7:28 Angel of Death and Deceit WHO THE HELL IS MNGELA 7:28 Irina Umanskaya *jumps on Angela* 7:28 ~InvaderXeena~ WAIT LEMME TRY THAT AGAIN 7:28 Invader Gia ((That brings back wonderful PM memories.)) 7:28 Angel of Death and Deceit RAAAAAPE 7:29 Irina Umanskaya kyyayyyyyaaaa ur so kawauu desu ^_____________^ 7:29 ~InvaderXeena~ *CONTINUOUSLY SLAMS ELBOW OFF OF ANGELAS NECK* THERE I FIXED SHIT 7:29 Angel of Death and Deceit RAPE RAPE RAPE PLEASE STOP MOLESTINF ME AS I'M BEING KILLED IT'S GROSS 7:29 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MEIN FUCK WHO WOULD WANT TO RAPE A DEAD DEMON HELL FALLEN ANGEL NAMED ANGELA WHOSE NICKNAME IS TONY!? 7:30 Irina Umanskaya RAEP???????!!!??!?!?!!!?!?!?! 7:30 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MEIN FUCK! ANGELA! GET OUT OF THE TUB!! FRANCE IS TRYING TO RAPE YOU!!! *Grabs Angela by her hair and drags her out of the tub* 7:30 Angel of Death and Deceit RAEP TIME 7:30 Irina Umanskaya THIS KAWAII RP ^______________^ 7:30 Angel of Death and Deceit RAEP TIME THOOOOO 7:30 ~InvaderXeena~ NO 7:30 Angel of Death and Deceit ((Brain rape time, rather.)) 7:30 ~InvaderXeena~ *Throws her in the ocean and slams her head under the water* AS MUCH AS I WANT YOU DEAD, I DONT WANT FRANCE RAPING YOU 7:30 Irina Umanskaya Mindfuck time! 7:30 Angel of Death and Deceit NO STOP I WANT TO RAPE YOU FIRST' 7:30 ~InvaderXeena~ I'D NEVER WISH THAT ON ANYBODY WAIT NO EW GROSS ANGELA I'M STRAIGHT *Slams elbow off of Angelas neck* 7:31 Angel of Death and Deceit WE CAN HAVE A FOURSOME NO NO STOP *COUGHS* 7:31 Irina Umanskaya ((isabel come back to hetalia roleplay wiki 7:31 ~InvaderXeena~ *Flips her onto her back, then gets a cup and scoops up ocean water in it, then shoves the water into her mouth* ((Isbel isn't too into Hetalia anymore.)) ((She'll join when she is though.)) ((Only time will tell when, though)) 7:32 Angel of Death and Deceit *SWALLOWS IT INTO HER LUNGS* CHOKE COUGH IM DYING 7:32 Irina Umanskaya ((:(((((? 7:32 ~InvaderXeena~ *Gets more water and continously shivoes it into her throat* DIE, BITCH 7:33 Angel of Death and Deceit ((I'm too into BB and other shit to rewatch or reread Hetlaias)) 7:33 Irina Umanskaya *grabs LMX no!* We need her 7:33 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MEIN FUCK LET GO OF ME, FRANCE 7:33 Angel of Death and Deceit I'LL SET YOUR ASSES ON FIRE BEATCHES 7:33 Irina Umanskaya honhonhonhonhon *rape time* 7:33 ~InvaderXeena~ OH MEIN FUCK DON'T YOU DARE *Kicks him in the balls and continouses to kill Angela* 7:33 Invader Gia WHO'S FRANCE? 7:33 ~InvaderXeena~ A PERVERT 7:33 Angel of Death and Deceit A FUCKWAD 7:33 ~InvaderXeena~ YEAH THAT A PERVERTED FUCKWARD ((...wat)) 7:34 Angel of Death and Deceit BUT WE CAN BOTH RAPE YOU 7:34 Invader Gia LOVELY. 7:34 Angel of Death and Deceit AT THE SAME TIME BOTH OF YOU 7:34 ~InvaderXeena~ HELL NO 7:34 Angel of Death and Deceit LET'S HAVE A FORSIOME FOURSOM 7:34 Irina Umanskaya weeeee 7:34 ~InvaderXeena~ *STANDS UP AND SLAMS FOOT ON ANGELA'S NECK* 7:34 Angel of Death and Deceit FORSUCK 7:34 Irina Umanskaya weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 7:34 Angel of Death and Deceit FUCK IT NO STOP 7:34 Irina Umanskaya ^_______________________________^ 7:34 ~InvaderXeena~ .....) 7:34 Angel of Death and Deceit *CHOKES FOREVER* 7:34 ~InvaderXeena~ The fuck, Irina, don't do that.) (dont chat stretch.) 7:35 Irina Umanskaya Why?) 7:35 ~InvaderXeena~ (it's annoying and it stretches the chat.) 7:35 Irina Umanskaya Oh 7:35 Angel of Death and Deceit ((It's really fucking irritatingf.)) 7:35 Irina Umanskaya sowwy 7:35 ~InvaderXeena~ *Continues to slam foot off of Angela's neck even though she's dead* 7:35 Irina Umanskaya I will go now 7:35 ~InvaderXeena~ (no dont elave) 7:35 Angel of Death and Deceit IM DEAD STOP KILLING ME 7:35 ~InvaderXeena~ (just dont chat stretch) IF YOU'RE DEAD THEN HOW ARE YIOU TALKING 7:35 Angel of Death and Deceit IM AN ANGEL 7:35 Irina Umanskaya THis rp is kawaii but boring 7:35 Angel of Death and Deceit A DEMON HELL ANGEL FROM PLUTO 7:36 ~InvaderXeena~ ((fuck it ill just kill you now, Strider) 7:36 Irina Umanskaya imma go to my hugbox now 7:36 ~InvaderXeena~ *Slamsd foot off of her neck a final time and a loud "CRACK" is heard and then Angela died* *FOREVER* Irina Umanskaya has left the chat. 7:36 Invader Gia BUT SHE'ma already dead. 7:36 Angel of Death and Deceit *IS DEAD* 7:36 ~InvaderXeena~ YAY SHE DIED. OKAY NOW WHAT. OH YEAH 7:36 Angel of Death and Deceit *NOT DFOREVER BY 5EVR* 7:36 Invader Gia *SHE'S ALREADY DEAD. 7:36 ~InvaderXeena~ *Goes over to Isabel's dead body and uses her rainbow ninja barf ninja sexy applesauce pie rainbow powers and revives her* ((*SHOT*)) 7:36 Angel of Death and Deceit ((What the hell)) 7:37 ~InvaderXeena~ ((I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT SOUND SUE-EY)) 7:37 Angel of Death and Deceit ((You won)) 7:37 ~InvaderXeena~ ((NOW SHUT UP AND COME BACK TO LIFE, ISABELLA)) 7:37 Angel of Death and Deceit *(*And I;sme cantm pbreate)) ((The fuck)) 7:37 ~InvaderXeena~ (I CANRT BREATHE EITHGER) 7:37 Angel of Death and Deceit *IS BACK OR WHATEVER THE FUCK* 7:37 ~InvaderXeena~ (HAH DIM DSYING HAHAHHAH )) HURRAY!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! *Hugs her* 7:37 Angel of Death and Deceit WHAY IT THOFUJ 7:37 ~InvaderXeena~ (HHAHA)) (CATNT BREATHE)) 7:38 Angel of Death and Deceit WTF IS HAP[[P[ENEDING 7:38 ~InvaderXeena~ PY7P8E WHPOUDLA SEEN IT 7:38 Angel of Death and Deceit ((WHAT THE HELL)) IDEK WTF IS GIUBG ON HALP 7:38 ~InvaderXeena~ A DEMON HELL FALLEN ANGEL NAMED ANGELA KILLED YOU AND THEN SHE TRIED TO KILL ME AND GIA AND THEN SHE SHOVED GIA OFF A CLIFF AND THEN SUPERMAN CAME AND SAVED HER AND THEN AMERICA CAME--NO PUN INTENDED--AND HELPED US THROW WATER ON ANGELA AND THEN ANGELA MADE THE SKY RAIN LAVA AND THEN SHE SET THE OCEAN ON FIRE AND-- *Continues to rant on about what happened* 7:39 Angel of Death and Deceit ((AMERICA CAME WOW I CAN'T BREATHE)) WOW THAT SOUNDS LIKE YOU HAD A SHITTY DAY 7:39 ~InvaderXeena~ NO IT WAS AWESOMER THAN PRUSSIA!!! VE!~ ((HAHAHAHAHAHA) 7:39 Angel of Death and Deceit BUT YOU ALL ALMOST DIED IS DYING FUN 7:39 ~InvaderXeena~ NO! 7:40 Angel of Death and Deceit AR EYOU A MASIONEINXT *MASOCHIST WHAT THE FUCK 7:40 ~InvaderXeena~ IT WAS SCARY AND SHE ALMOST KILLED US AND THEN I ALMOST DIED AND THEN- THEN- THEN IT WAS SCARYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Clings to Strdiers shirt and starts sbogging hystarically* sobbing**) ((what wow)) 7:40 Angel of Death and Deceit STAHP DOUTHCING ME 7:40 ~InvaderXeena~ *Continues crying and sobbing* 7:40 Angel of Death and Deceit ((IDFK)) 7:40 ~InvaderXeena~ (("STOP DOUCHING ME")) 7:41 Angel of Death and Deceit ((SHUT UOP)) 7:41 ~InvaderXeena~ ((NO)) 7:41 Angel of Death and Deceit GET OFF Irina Umanskaya has joined the chat. 7:41 Angel of Death and Deceit YOU LIELRLER FUCK PRICK 7:41 Irina Umanskaya Okay im gone 7:43 ~InvaderXeena~ NOOOOOO I WAS JUST EXCITED THAT YOU WERE ALIVE IT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY SCARY! *Hugs her again, still sobbing* ((HOLY FUCK, STRIDER, COMFORT THE POOR GIRL)) 7:43 Angel of Death and Deceit ((I HAVE GOOD REASON TO WANT EVERYONE OFF ME)) 7:44 ~InvaderXeena~ ((JHUST HUG HER OR SOMETHING)) *Still sobbing hysterically* IT WAS SO SCARYYYYYYYYYY!! 7:44 Angel of Death and Deceit ((FUCK YOU)) 7:44 ~InvaderXeena~ AND YOU WERENT THERE TO PROTECT ME AND I AND IT SHE SHE *Sobs loudly* ((AS LOVELY AS THAT'D BE, I'M STRAIGHT. BESIDES, I'D RATHER FUCK ENGLAND.)) 7:45 Angel of Death and Deceit UGH I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN ISIS WAS DEWAD *RUBS HER HEAD* Irina Umanskaya has joined the chat. 7:45 Angel of Death and Deceit ((PLEASE TELL ME WHRTA i JUST TYPEDAS_)) 7:45 Irina Umanskaya im here dude england is a wank 7:45 Angel of Death and Deceit ((Who the hell is Isis?)) 7:46 ~InvaderXeena~ *Sniffles and looks up at strider* But it's all okay now because you're alive and you're here and not dead and Angela's dead! 7:46 Irina Umanskaya Am i invisble 7:46 ~InvaderXeena~ *Smiles* COME ON! LETS CELEBRATE! I CAN MAKE SOME PASTA!*Grabs Strider's hand and drags her to my house* VE!~ 7:46 Angel of Death and Deceit udhfsdjnfsdklfmsxcjsdf CAN I BE DEAD AGIN BNOW 7:46 Irina Umanskaya *forever alone* k thx bai 7:47 ~InvaderXeena~ NO! YOU JUST CAME! COME ON LET'S GO EAT PASTA NOW TO CELEBRATE!! 7:47 Angel of Death and Deceit I DON'T LIKE PASTA VERY MUCH 7:47 ~InvaderXeena~ ((Yeah, I actually meant to say that)) *Gasps and lets go of strider's hand, obviously taken back by her sudden comment* 7:47 Irina Umanskaya >:O 7:47 Angel of Death and Deceit ((The one time I decide not to point shit out.)) Irina Umanskaya has left the chat. 7:48 ~InvaderXeena~ (Exactly.) 7:48 Angel of Death and Deceit ((I hate you, LMX. XD)) 7:48 ~InvaderXeena~ ((XD)) 7:48 Angel of Death and Deceit UUUGH SHDGJSD WHy paksdyter thouygh. *pasta 7:48 ~InvaderXeena~ WELL WE CAN MAKE SOME TOILET BEER AND TOILET RICEBALLS LIKE YOU LIKE AND I'LL JUST HAVE PASTA! *Grabs Strider's hand and continues to drag her to my house* 7:49 Angel of Death and Deceit NO GROSS STOP THIS ISN'T HETAONI I DON'T EAT STUFF FROM TOILETS BITCH 7:49 ~InvaderXeena~ *Runs into my house and sits Strider down at the table and then continues to make pasta and stuff* 7:49 Angel of Death and Deceit FUCK TYOY *TOYS 7:49 ~InvaderXeena~ (FUCK) 7:49 Angel of Death and Deceit *YOUR *UOI 7:50 ~InvaderXeena~ ((I HAD PERIOD CRAMPS.)) ((FUCKING OW DAMN IT SHITTY ASS BITCH OWWWW)) 7:50 Angel of Death and Deceit ((I HATE THOSE)) 7:50 ~InvaderXeena~ *Gasps* I didn't know you liked fuck toys, Strider!~ ((AND MY HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER ISNT HELPING MY CRAMPS EITHER)) Angel of Death and Deceit OH I LOVE THEM A LOT THANK YOU 7:51 Irina Umanskaya Okay wat 7:51 Angel of Death and Deceit ((XDDDD)) 7:51 Irina Umanskaya the fucks is going on 7:51 ~InvaderXeena~ Ve!~ we'll have to go buy some for you tomorrow then!~ 7:51 Irina Umanskaya >:I 7:51 Angel of Death and Deceit OH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FUCK TOYS 7:51 ~InvaderXeena~ I'll even help you use them!~ 7:51 Irina Umanskaya Okay 7:51 ~InvaderXeena~ ((WOW SHE'S FUCKING OBLIVIOUS, ISN'T SHE)) 7:51 Irina Umanskaya CAN I JOIN 7:51 Angel of Death and Deceit THAT SOUNDS FUN~ 7:51 ~InvaderXeena~ Ve!~ It's a date then!~ *continues making the pasta* 7:51 Irina Umanskaya :D DDDDDD 7:52 Angel of Death and Deceit HOLY HELL A THREESOME? 7:52 Irina Umanskaya Stupid emote 7:52 ~InvaderXeena~ *Looks at Strider* what's a threesome? ((She manages to make all these sexual jokes and comments, yet she doesn't understand any of them.)) ((I'm fucking OBLIVIOUS)) ((UGH COCKBLOCK IS ANNOYING)) ((CLOCKSLAP)) ((CAPSLOCK)) ((....wat)) 7:55 Angel of Death and Deceit ((I READ CLOCKSLAP AS COCKSLAP WTF)) A/N: At this point, I refreshed and lost a bit of data. 7:55 ~InvaderXeena~ OOOOOOH! Okay! But I only have donuts though.. *opens cupboard and takes out a box of donuts* 7:55 Angel of Death and Deceit ((ALSO BRB I HAVE TO MAKE DINNER)) 7:56 ~InvaderXeena~ ((OKAY)) ((ILL BE HERE.)) ((ACTUALLY NO ILL BE ON MY BED LAYING ON A BUNCHED UP BLANKET AND CRYING BECAUSE THIS IS HELLA PAINFUL)) America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 02:33, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts